


auld lang syne

by scarletastraia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy New Year!!!, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, all hail inspiration, happy new year!!! on ice, i'm sorry i forgot about makkachin, so proud i wrote this out in half an hour, wanted to include otabek (ahem otayuri) but didn't figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletastraia/pseuds/scarletastraia
Summary: omg I just realised I forgot a summary but here it is:“A penny for your thoughts, Yuuri?”And there the heart-shaped smile resurfaces.Yuuri still blushes a little even though heknowshe should be used to it by now.soz I'm lazy but you get the point right :D





	

It’s almost 2017 before Yuuri even realises it.

To be honest, 2016 had been a whirlwind for him. When he dragged himself (and his luggage) down the platform at the train station, he’d been mentally preparing himself to help out at the onsen and maybe find a part-time skating instructor stint at Ice Castle. The muttered reassurances and gentle hugs from his family, Yuuko and Minako-sensei had just reassured him more – it wasn’t that bad an option after all, settling down in this sleepy old town. It was, after all, his hometown, and he’d missed it dearly during his extended stay overseas.

But then came a torrent of events he hadn’t expected and _suddenly_ everything was different; he wasn’t just another skater, unremarked upon except when he failed spectacularly like he had at last year’s Grand Prix – but the one who had made Viktor Nikiforov leave everything behind to come coach. Amidst the widened eyes and gaping mouths had been Yuuri’s, and even after Viktor had settled in for a few months, Yuuri still sometimes woke in the middle of the night, surprised at his own turn of good fortune and wondering how long this all would last.

No more now though, he thinks, turning to smile fondly at the “children” playing on the beach: for all that they said they were mature, sometimes they could act like they were seven, running around in the shallow water and splashing each other just for the sake of it. It’d been all unexpected, but Yuuri was glad, too glad, that it’d all happened, and he didn’t think he could’ve had a better 2016.

“A penny for your thoughts, Yuuri?” _And there the heart-shaped smile resurfaces._ Yuuri still blushes a little even though he _knows_ he should be used to it by now. To disguise that moment of weakness, he retorts cheekily:

“Only a penny? That’s nowhere near enough!”

But Viktor just smiles and leans in closer, and Yuuri finds himself telling Viktor about his nostalgia anyway, two of them snuggling close to keep warm – it is fairly late after all and the beach is cold. Yuuri can’t believe Yuri and Phichit aren’t sick of trying to drench the other first yet.

As Yuuri’s last sentence fades away into the dark, familiar strains of melody replace his voice:

 _Should old acquaintance be forgot_  
And never brought to mind  
Should old acquaintance be forgot  
And auld lang syne

It’s nothing special, but in that moment, Yuuri finds himself asking Viktor: “What do you want 2017 to be like?” It’s an actual question – so far they’ve been doing the usual training, but no one knows what lies ahead for them, and while Yuuri may be comfortable just enjoying the moments now, he wants them to head towards the future _together,_ hand-in-hand, towards the same goals and same destinations.

Viktor just smiles in that way of his, when he just wants to tease Yuuri for the sake of seeing him blush, and Yuuri pokes him playfully.

“Yuuri, you know very well what I want it to be like – it’ll be a busy year, of trainings and competitions and drunken parties. The rink will be full all the time and filled with laughter punctuated with Yuri’s swearing. We really need to get rid of that bad habit of his.” He shakes his head at this, but of course both of them know it’s about as hard as getting a leopard to change its spots (or rather getting Yuri to stop wearing leopard print) “And during the holidays we’ll return here and secretly try to master _okaa-san_ ’s katsudon recipe…” At Yuuri’s raised eyebrows, he adds, slightly defensive: “What? It’s that good, okay!” And Yuuri cannot help the way his lips just turn upwards even more, even when he thought they couldn’t anymore, as he listens to Viktor continue to ramble.

Maybe 2017 will be littered with obstacles, but maybe with Viktor by his side, it won’t be that hard.


End file.
